Aaah L'amour?
by Ichijouji Ken1
Summary: Tasuki takes Nuriko "out" on a date.


Aaah, L'amour? - Part One  
  
Another night to spend out.. He sat up in bed, bringing a long, slender femish finger to his red painted lips, carefully of course not to smudge his lipstick as he looked at himself in the mirror "Terrible.." he groaned, taking his hair down from it's elaborate hair piece it was in to let strands of violet cascade down his shoulders with a bit of a smile. He reached to grab his brush and run it through his hair, gently nibbling on his bottom lip as he tilted his head, getting the last of the knots out of his hair.  
  
"Maybe.. I should just leave it down?" He thought about it for a second.. trying to see himself with his ankle-length hair down as he was sitting at a table, eating dinner with his Tasuki-kun.. He shrugged as he stood up to slip his robe off, making his way over to the closet to pick out his favorite kimono. The white, pink and purple one.. of course the purple was dyed to match his hair, and the pink for his eyes. He quickly dressed himself, taking a quick look into the mirror to see how he was looking. But of course, he was the most beautiful thing on the planet! Heh.. He was more beautiful then almost any woman he had ever seen. He grinned sweetly, giving his makeup the final touches as he turned and headed out the door... ready for a night on the town, courtesy of Tasuki, but of course.   
  
He reached into the long sleeves of his kimono to pull out his purple fan. With a smile on his painted lips, he held the fan up in front of his face, only letting his eyes peek out as started to walk down the hallways off the Kounan palace, suddenly he looked away as he saw Miaka, with Tamahome.. of course coming down the same way.  
  
"Mou. Nuriko, what are you doing out so late? And why are you dressed up all pretty?" Miaka asked, hyper as usual..  
"I have somewhere, to go" He smiled as innocently as possible. It was kind of ironic how just about all the seishi knew about his relationship with Tasuki, except the miko.. Miaka. With her being nosey as herself. It was anyone's guess why she hadn't figured it out by now.. Then again, Miaka wasn't the brightest of girls.... "Why are you out with Tamahome so late?" He gave a bit of a sly grin, giggling to himself as he watched Tamahome think as hard as he could to think of an excuse that Nuriko would buy.  
  
"We just went for a walk, Nuriko." He nodded, giving away what a complete liar he was. But what did Nuriko care? He had somewhere to go. "I would love to stay and chat.. but I have a date to go too." He reached a hand up to gently brush his tresses out of his eye lashes, looking as innocent as he possibly could as he walked off, not even attempting to look back at them. Miaka watched him walk off quickly with a blink as she turned to Tamahome, glaring at the boi who was trying to get away. "Who is he on a date with! I know you know who it is! Tell me!" She chased after Tamahome, screaming random things.. Typical Miaka.  
  
Nuriko huffed as he rolled his eyes, looking up to see Tasuki who was standing there with a smirk on his face. He could only blink, giggling to himself as he looked over Tasuki's body. He could have died, right then and there. Tasuki was actually....Dressed up... He tried not to laugh, placing two fingers on his lips as he giggled.  
  
"Very funny Nuri. Y' said for me ta' wear somethin' nice, so quit laughin' at me." He frowned a bit, placing his hands on his hips as he tilted his head up a bit. Nuriko smiled as he walked past Tasuki, reaching out a finger to gently stroke it across Tasuki's chest as he past him. He was such a tease.  
  
"Mm... Nuriko ya' smell good." He followed after the beautiful boi. His intoxicating scent, as well as his body was nearly a drug to him, he just couldn't get enough of him. Nuriko looked over his shoulder and halted his walking to allow Tasuki to wrap his arms around his waist, trailing his fingers on his stomach doing so, causing Nuriko to giggle a bit. As he leaned back into his arms as he slid the fan back into his sleeve. He reached his arms over his head to circle them around Tasuki's neck, backwards, entwine his fingers.  
  
"So where are we going?" Nuriko asked, more then happy just to be in his love's arms. "Now, if I told ya', 't wouldn't be a surprise, would 't?" Tasuki grinned, he knew that would get on Nuriko's nerves. And of course, it did. "Come on Tasuki, just tell me" He was nearly whining as Tasuki placed his hand over Nuriko's eyes, leading him somewhere that Nuriko couldn't see.  
  
After nearly leading Nuriko into a support beam.. and not to mention almost making him trip twice and fall down the stairs once. They were finally at, back at Tasuki's room? Tasuki opened his door and took his hand off of Nuriko's eyes to let him see where he was. It took a few moments before Nuriko realized where he was, but before he could see what was going on, Tasuki led him into his room, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
Nuriko now finally took a look around, blinking as he looked at the room, then back at Tasuki. "You.. did this?" Tasuki's whole room was completely spotless, he could only wonder where he hid all his junk. And there, on the table was a beautifully cooked meal for two. He could hardly believe that, Tasuki had done this. But before Nuriko could ask any more questions Tasuki sat him down at the table, taking the seat across from him. Nuriko leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin on the back of his hands as he gazed across at Tasuki with a sweet grin on his face, as Tasuki looked back at him with a smirk on his lips. He knew Nuriko would love this. "So, we gonna eat or wha'?"  
  
To be continued 


End file.
